Death Hot as Fire
Death Hot as Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 22nd case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 64th case of the game. It takes place in North-Eastern Europe as the final case of the region. Plot Later in the Headquarters of European International Police, after the team found that the failed to protect Mike that he got kidnapped and taken Minks, Belarus, the player and Priya decided to got here quickly and save him. After hours of searching through Minks, they approached a camp Vulcano with a real small lava pool who was in normal occasions under the transparent surface, locked, but this time it was opened and with a body inside. When the team took the body out they recognized that the burned body is Mike Cove and that he couldn't die by accident. The team's hard work led them to their first suspects who they already met in previous investigations. The first suspect to appear were Sidors Koks, a GMO biologist who the team met in Latvia, Austin LaVey, a private investigator the team cross the path multiple times and Juraj Borisov, a local guy the team already met in Slovakia. After a detailed autopsy, the team get an information from Katarina that the victim had traces of insect replacement on the victim's cloths and concluded that it could be from the killer. Mid-investigating, Antigona Hoxha ran to the team to inform them that a lot of girls are on the suicide cliff, ready to kill themselves. The team rushed there and, somehow, stopped the mob of sobbed girls to commit a massive suicide. The team take their time to search around the cliff side and found that Felicia Steppingstone was in love with the victim but also that Elena Repkova was one of women who was on the cliff but she didn't revealed do she actually knows the victim. After analyzes of the victim's tablet the team found that restaurant owner want a police out so they can continue to work, leaving the team no other choice but to search the place last time. After searching the location the team just got more suspicious in Austin after finding that he gave a final ultimatum to the victim. He said that his client wanted from the victim to step them his movie studio and his office and that rejecting the ultimatum would cause consequences but he added that the ultimatum is totally legal, and that there is nothing to worry about in a case the team kept it for further analyzes. Also, the team again spoke with Juraj who said that the victim often complained about him and how as a son of a criminal don't deserve to work anywhere. Later on, the team recap the case when they found that Felicia head to the cliff again. The team stopped her, but she resisted and said that she just want to be with Mike again even if that means that they both will be dead. The player found an X-Ray of hand that belong to Sidors. He said that it's all Mike's fault and why his arm is unrepairable because he just didn't want to listen when he warned him about the machine for grinding meat and when Sidors released the situation he put his hand saving Mike's life but he never thanked him for that. As well the team spoke with Elena again after the player found that the victim spread some gossips about her past. Totally embarrassed and full of anger she said that Mike should have never speak lies about her because no one knows and no one wants to know of what she is capable to do when in that time her eyes changed to bloody red for a second, giving the team a sign that it's better for them to leave but as well to put a big suspicious on her. After the team collected all evidence, they arrested Sidors Koks. After his failed choices to deny he confessed that he killed Mike. He said that Mike discovered his plan. He continued and said that while recording his stupid movies, Mike accidentally recorded his conversation with some people about releasing the new GMO seeds for farmers in Eastern Europe who was supposed to kill the soil and release dangerous substances in it. Then he continued and said that the one person who found about it was the farmer from Latvia but that he took care of him. That was enough talking for the team who arrested him and sent to trial. There, Judge Andrich sentenced him to life imprisonment for a murder, conspiracy and masterminding another murder. Post trial, the team's job was still far from done. With Tiger on the lose the team need to work fast and find him but without alarming them. Zeynep wanted to have a chat with the player abut Tiger situation. She said that with the anti tracking device she could track him but that she will need a clean computer who won't block her when she enter a keywords of the LEGION. The player got an idea to swap to the camp Vulcano if there they can find a local computer to use. As their luck wasn't on their side the player still found and recovered a hard drive that Zeynep took to analyze. Zeynep inside the hard rive found a lot of files that belong to one person - Tiger, but that a lot of files are locked and hardly encrypted and that only key to unlock them is to find a USB key who by the map inside the hard drive is a cliff side. Also, in the meantime, Austin for the first time in his career approached the player and asked for help. Austin said that there is an important package that he lost in the restaurant but that he can't back there because he is scared that someone is after him. Tomi asked him why he didn't tell us about him being followed but he said that it's better that only he knows that someone is after him, not wanting to put anyone in danger. With a hard suspicious the team went to restaurant and found the package who was already opened. Inside the player found a weird futuristic weapon that the team shipped to Josip. When Zenep and the player found the broken USB stick and they restored it they were disturbed by Antigona who slammed into the lab and said that someone just burn the Kiev down and that the player should go there ASAP. Summary 'Victim' * Mike Cove (Pushed in lava) 'Murder Weapon' * Lava 'Killer' * Sidors Koks Suspects SKoksC22STE.png|Sidors Koks ALaVeyC22STE.png|Austin LaVey JBorisovC22STE.png|Juraj Borisov ERepkovaC22.png|Elena Repkova FSteppingstoneC22STE.png|Felicia Steppingstone Quasi-Suspect(s) ZKayaQSTE.png|Zaynep Kaya Killer's Profile * The Killer watches Transmutators 9. * The Killer uses insect repellent. * The Killer listens to Listen to the Thunder. * The Killer has over 150 lbs. * The Killer has a burn mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Camp Vulcano (Clues: Dead body, Shoulder bag, Victim's phone; Victim identified: Mike Cove; Murder weapon classified: Lava) *Examine Shoulder bag (Result: Wallet; New Suspect: Sidors Koks) *Examine Victim's phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Speak to Sidors Koks about his bag on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Wallet found; New Crime Scene: Restaurant) *Investigate Restaurant (Prerequisite: Sidors interrogated: Reservation sign, Cheque) *Examine Reservation sign (Result: Names; New Suspect: Austin LaVey) *Examine Cheque (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature (Result: New Suspect: Juraj Borisov) *Ask Austin why he met with the victim (Prerequisite: Names recovered) *See what connections Juraj Borisov had with the victim (Prerequisite: Signature recognized) *Analyze Unlocked phone (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watched Transmutators 9) *Autopsy Dead body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses insect replacement) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Suicide Cliff (Clues: Make-up box, Leather bag, Photo of the victim) *Examine Make-up box (Result: Name; New Suspect: Elena Repkova) *Examine Leather Bag (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Examine Photo of the victim (Result: Love message; New Suspect: Felicia Steppingstone) *Question Elena Repkova why her makeup box is at the crime scene (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Updated: Elena uses insect repellent) *Speak to Felicia Steppingstone about the love message (Prerequisite: Messages recovered; Profile Updated: Felicia watches Transmutators 9) *Analyze Victim's Tablet (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer listen to Listen to the Thunder; New Crime Scene: Stairs) *Investigate Stairs (Prerequisite: Victim's tablet analyzed; Clues: CCTV Camera, Trash bag) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Ultimatum) *Examine CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Interrogate Austin about his ultimatum for the victim (Prerequisite: Ultimatum found; Profile Updated: Austin watches Transmutators 9, uses insect repellent and listen to Listen to the Thunder) *Analyze CCTV Camera (12:00:00) *Ask Juraj why he had a fight with the victim (Prerequisite: CCTV Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Juraj watches Transmutators 9, uses insect repellent and listen to Listen to the Thunder) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Stop Felicia from committitng suicide (Profile Updated: Felicia uses insect repellent and listen to Listen to the Thunder; New Crime Scene: Edge) *Investigate Edge (Prerequisite: Felicia interrogated; Clues: Torn photo, Pile of rocks, Torn tickets) *Examine Torn photo (Result: X-Ray) *Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Gossip Magazine) *Examine Torn tickets (Result: Tickets) *Question Sidors about the X-Ray (Prerequisite: X-Ray restored; Profile Updated: Sidors watches Transmutators 9, uses insect repellent and listen to Listen to the Thunder) *Ask Elena about the gossips (Prerequisite: Magazine found; Profile Updated: Elena watches Transmutators 9 and listen to Listen to the Thunder) *Analyze Tickets (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Lava Pool) *Investigate Lava Pool (Prerequisite: Tickets analyzed; Clues: Pile of leaves, Victim's badge) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Destroyed button) *Examine Victim's badge (Result: Cream) *Analyze Destroyed button (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has more than 150 lbs) *Analyze Cream (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has burn mark) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Tracking the Evil 6! Tracking The Evil 6 *See what Zeynep has to tell you *See what Austin is up to *Investigate Camp Vulcano (Prerequisite: Zeynep interrogated; Clues: Broken pieces) *Investigate Restaurant (Prerequisite: Austin interrogated; Clues: Trash bag) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Hard Drive) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Half opened package) *Examine Half opened package (Result: Strange weapon) *Analyze Hard Drive (12:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Analyze Strange Weapon (12:00:00) *Demand answers from Austin about death ray (Prerequisite: Strange weapon analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Suicide Cliff (Prerequisite: Hard drive analyzed; Clues: Broken USB) *Examine Broken USB (Result: USB Key; Reward: Firefighter helmet) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star; in South-Eastern Europe) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:North-Eastern Europe (STE)